Maiden Of The WOlves
by DreamerzLove
Summary: Kagome, Raised by Koga's Pack, leaves the pack behind with only Kent by her side. She ends up wandering into Naruto's Village will she stay there? More importantly, Will She find love? Pairings Still voting ..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!... Damn lawyers and their law suits!

Title: Maiden of the Wolves

Chapter one: Leaving The Pack

Main Pairing: I'll tell ya when I know -smirk-

-------In The Garden----

A young woman of about 15 summers stood beside a garden of night flowers. Her midnight bluish hair blew in the light wind that breezed through her special place. Her water blue eyes watching as the flowers she planted by hand blossomed as the sun fell beneath the horizon.

She was a human, raised as a demon. Her every waking moment filled with battle after battle to rise among the ranks of her family. She was but a baby, one year old, when she was found and taken into the demon family that now held her loyalty. Her family was a pack of wolf demons, her older brother their leader. At a very young age she learned that she was different, but that didn't mean she was weaker. It turned out that the baby the wolves had rescued from sure death was a miko, but she understood the talk of demons. Why? No one knew. But as a young child she was often found talking to the pups and pet wolves the demons tended to keep.

Her name was Kagome. Her brother was Koga, Leader of the Northern Wolf tribe. She was wilder than the demons who raised her, no one could tame the fierceness of her soul. But she was loyal to only one and that was the black wolf by her side, Kent. A pup who was once an outsider like her in the pack, but instead of being human he was black instead of white or a light brown. her was different so he was ridaculed, like she was. That was until she found him and took care of him. Let it never be said that a human raised by demons could not fight, for it wasn't true.

At 15 years of age, she was accepted, even respected. She was known as the Maiden of the Wolves. She had no mate, needed none. Her eyes tell a story no one understands, her hands hold a gentleness another could never achieve, her heart held room for every living thing.

She was pure she was strong, She was Kagome.

Soon though, Kent and herself knew, she would leave the pack to live on her own, with Kent of course. They had been planning this since they knew that they were different.

"We leave soon, my friend." kagome said looking at the garden with wide eyes. Years ago she made this place, a place that could be her haven. And it was, but it wouldn't be for long. She knew once she left, no one would visit the flowers that took her months to find. The garden would become over grown, and it would be forgotten by the pack. Just like she.

'I know this, maiden, We will survive on our own, thanks to the skills taught us by your brother.' Spoke the black wolf by her side.

"I am almost afraid to leave, but I know it must be done."

'I will be done, Mistress, I know you to well, you could never stay and not know what could have been.'

"You do know me to well." Kagome laughed saddly as she and her best friend walked away from the garden that glowed at night. Knowing it would be years before she ever saw her pack again. If she was strong enough to survive on her own that was.

-----Back At The Pack----

"What do you mean telling me she is gone?" Thundered Koga.

"Just as I have said, Leader, your younger adopted sibling has left the pack with Kent on her heels." Spoke Ginta, one of Koga's closest friends.

"Why would she leave?" Koga growled angered.

"It seems she has been planning on leaving for a long while, she wishes to prove to all that she is stronger than they think she is."

"She is our MAIDEN! She shouldn't have left us!" He couldn't understand it.

"She has, My prince, And we can find no trace of her scent, she has no wish to be found."

"DaMN IT! I WANT MY SISTER BACK!"

"We have no idea where to find her."

"THEN LOOK EVERYWHERE!"

The search for Koga's younger sister, lasted for years until they gave up searching. Sure that now she would be dead, Koga knew she wouldn't stay away as long as she did if something didn't happen.

But something did happen, for the good or for the worst is still yet to be decided.

-----END until the next chapter that is-----

-----Comments-----

----Alerts-----

----Favorites------

-----Other-----

Okay here's my ideas...

#1: This will end up being a Naruto/ Inuyasha crossover...

#2: Shippo won't be in this one, unless I change my mind later on...(Could happen)

#3: I'm not sure what to do about Inuyasha, I want to bring him in, just not sure when...or where...

#4: All the Ninja's will be older because Kagome will be about 18 so They'll have to be about that age..

-----Pairings-----

Kag/Gaara 0

Kag/Sasuke 0

Kag/Kiba 0

or

combination of the four 0

Other Kag/naruto character pairings 0

(VOTE) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!... Damn lawyers and their law suits!

Title: Maiden of the Wolves

Chapter two: A New beginning

Main Pairing: I'll tell ya when I know -smirk-

-----In a Strange Village------

Kagome and Kent traveled for two years, each growing in knowledge and body. While Kent grew feirce looking, his red eyes making every one that sees them run for their lives, his furr grew thicker. Kagome grew more beautiful. Her black hair grew silkier and longer, resting just about her butt, It's shine was enough to make any woman who they came across green with envy. Her body filled out, curves emerged, and her shine shone with a healthy glow. She was untouchable to males and females alike, but her beauty was like a flame that called the mothes forward to be burnt,er, well Bite by Kent to be truthful.

After the two years she was wandering, she had been asked to live in many villages. But none would accept the red eyed beast she kept by her side, so she passed them by without even a glance. She was known as the Maiden of the Wolves, and she would never leave her most loyal friend behind.

Travelling towards another village, Kagome heard noises from one of the many training grounds she knew would be in this village. SHe knew this village trained ninjas.

"Sasuke-kun you are sooooo talented!" Gushed a young woman about Kagome's age, 18, towards a Black haired male who was sparring with another male with blonde hair.

"Kent, this is interesting"

'You always think males sparring is interesting' Kent smirked at Kagome before she hit him in the head. 'Ow!'

"You deserved it, I am not a hormonal male crazy female."

'Of course not, you're just moody as hell!'

"I should hit you for that Kent, but I'll be nice for now. Let's go make friends."

'you want a boyfriend...Ow!'

"I have no use for any other male but you my friend. Males are to possesive, and I wish not to be tied down."

'Says the woman coming from a wolf pack' Kagome growled wolfishly at him, while he only smirked, adn then she walked into the clearing where the others where sparring.

"Ummm...Excuse me, I don't mean to interupt... but can you tell me where i am?"

'You so meant to interupt, because you want to spar.' Kagome only petted him roughly, glad because only she understood him.

The two males stopped sparring the blonde headed one walked over with a smile on his face, while the black haired boy just scowled.

"You are in the training grounds." Spoke the arrogant black headed male.

'Reminds me kind of like Koga' Stated Kent cocking his head to one side.

"Shh, Kent.. I kind of guessed I was in the training ground." Kagome shot back, if she was a wolf her furr would have ruffled, he was sending her a challenge.

"Ignore him, My name's Naruto!" Kagome giggled slightly at him and he blushed.

"My name's Kagome and this is Kent, He's my constant companion" Kent bowed his head and Naruto looked at him in awe. Kent stood alittle passed Kagome's waist.

"Hi! My name's Sakura." Peeped up the pink haired girl from earlier. "Is it a wolf?"

'I am not an IT!' Kent growled and advanced towards Sakura, his red eyes blazing. She ran and hid behind the black haired male.

"Sasuke save me!"

"Kent, behave yourself" Kagome said with a growl in her voice as Kent lowered his head and returned to her side. "And Sakura, Kent isn't an it!" She said with anger in her voice than she had used with kent, a growl rolled from her throat.

'Sorry Kagome, I meant not to scare the girl.'

"Don't worry Kent, she deserved it." Kagome said with a kind smile to her companion leaving Sakura and sasuke looking at her like she was crazy, though Naruto understood what Kent had said, The fox inside of him the language of which the wolf spoke.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am quite hungery and I was wanting to find the village where I could get some Ramen."

With out another word, Naruto had slung his arm around her and began walking them toward the village. He never could resist Ramen nor a pretty girl, and here he was with one and going towards another.

"No worries, Kagome, I'll show you where the Ramen Place is."

Kagome giggled and Kent just sighed and began walking by her side. Males liked his mistress tomuch, but at least it wasn't the dark brooding male they left behind, the happy go lucky one was a step up from the normally possesive guys that end up going after her. Like... Inuyasha... The Mutt wouldn't leave her alone, simply because she was nice to him and offered him a place to rest for the night. He was a half breed as well. Though Kent knew his mistress didn't care.

-----END until the next chapter that is-----

-----Comments-----

----Alerts-----

----Favorites------

-----Other-----

Okay here's my ideas...

#1: This will end up being a Naruto/ Inuyasha crossover...

#2: Shippo won't be in this one, unless I change my mind later on...(Could happen)

#3: Inuyasha will end up being a stalker... he just gives me that vibe right now...

#4: All the Ninja's will be older because Kagome will be about 18 so They'll have to be about that age..

-----Pairings-----

Kag/Gaara 0

Kag/Sasuke 0

Kag/Kiba 0

kag/Naruto 0 (This one will be hard if I do end up going after it, I was thinking of using him to make the other males jealous though)

or

combination of the four 0

Other Kag/naruto character pairings 0

(VOTE) 


	3. Kiba

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!... Damn lawyers and their law suits!

Title: Maiden of the Wolves

Chapter three: Kiba

Main Pairing: Gaara's winning so far...

-----Kiba---

Sitting besdie Naruto Kent and Kagome listened as he talked and ate ramen. She just giggled avery time he slurped up some noodles. Kent sighed, the strangest things always made his mistress laugh.

"NAruto!" A young man said walking towards their table, they were alone in the shop, all the other villagers ran when they saw Kent.

Kagoem looked over at him, but paid absolutely no attention to the male, her attention on the small puppy in his jacket. Kent sighed.

'Uh oh...'

With a squeal that surprised Naruto and the other male, Kagome was out of her seat and holding a very surprised puppy.

"So cute!" Kagome was hugging on the little guy. "He looks kind of like you as a puppy Kent!"

'does not I was never that small' Defended Kent, who was getting weird looks from the new male.

"Right, sorry Kent, you were smaller." Kent growled and Kagome laughingly growled back.

"My.. My name's Kiba." Spoke the new male."And That's my partener Akamaru."

"Oh! Hehe sorry, I never could resist canines." Kagome said with one of her smiles.

'Saddly'

"Shhh Kent, or else.." Kiba blinked he thought he was loosing it, but could this female talk to canines?

'or else what?' Kent barred his fangs.

"I'll send you back to the pack." Kagome said with a smirk. She continued to huggle the small dog in her arms.

'HI!' exclaimed Akamaru.

"Hi yourself Aky!" Kagome said with a smile. Kiba was staring at her with little hearts in his eyes.

'I LIKE YOU!' Akamaru said with a purring growl, which cause Kagome to giggle.

"Well, I like you to, cutey" Kagome said with another giggle.

'Stop being so friendly!' exclaimed Kent.

"Are you jealous, Kent?" Asked Kagome bending down with Akamaru still in her arms to hug the wolf.

'no, I am not jealous. You just have a habit of getting suiters without noticing it.' Kent scuffed, secretly enjoying the hug.

"Poor baby." Kagome said with a chuckle. Kent was used to having her to himself. "Hey Aky, Meet Kent, Hopefully one day you'll grow as big."

'REALLY?' Asked Akamaru with stars in his eyes.

"Hey, Kagome?" Asked Kiba," Why are you with Naruto-baka?" Kagome growled. Kiba blinked.

"Don't call my friends Bakas, Kiba, just because you have a puppy." SHe said in a growl.

Kiba whimpered slightly in apology and Kagome smiled at him.

"Hey guys! Let's go for a walk, I think Gaara is coming sometime today." Naruto offered.

"Gaara?"

"He's a sand user, he has a demon inside him like me."

"Really?" With a smile Kagome hugged Naruto. "You have NO idea how much I miss being around demons."

"Hold it...You like demons?"

"Of course! I was raised in a wolf demon pack, I miss them."

"Awesome!" Naruto cried as he jumped up into the air, causing Kagome to giggle.

"So tell me beautiful," Kiba said coming to her side as they walked out of the shop. "Is Kent a demon?"

'DO i look like a demon?'

'YESS!' Exclaimed Akamaru.

"Actually no, Kent isn't a demon, he was just raised around them, his pack has been with the demon pack for centuries, some of the demon essense was passed down and then Kent was born, he isn't a demon though, he's a...pet."

'I am not a pet!!!!!!' Kent said growling. Kagome giggled.

"Just messing with you Kent, your not my pet, your an ally, a companion."

-----END until the next chapter that is-----

-----Comments-----

#1: Kage Otome 2

#2: Idabonz 2

#3: Dark Inuyoukai 1 (By the way...LOVE the name -wink-)

#4: Lady of Darkness 1 (Gotta love the darkness)

#5: kage kitsune taiyoukai 1

#6: RogueRaven89 1

----Alerts-----

#1: RogueRaven89

#2: AnimeMoonlightGoddess

#3: AkuAkumu

#4: purp1ebabe

#5: honey-senpai

#6: Dark Inuyoukai

#7: kitty-goes-meow42

#8: Justified Assassin

#9: Lilith-Goth-Fairy

----Favorites------

#1: idabonz

#2: vampirekagomejc

#3: kage kitsune taiyoukai

#4: inucrossoverlover

-----Other-----

Okay here's my ideas...

#1: This will end up being a Naruto/ Inuyasha crossover...

#2: Shippo won't be in this one, unless I change my mind later on...(Could happen)

#3: Inuyasha will end up being a stalker... he just gives me that vibe right now...

#4: All the Ninja's will be older because Kagome will be about 18 so They'll have to be about that age..

#5: Idabonz No worries I'll make it one sided for Kiba and Kagome... There will be alot of one sided romances going on when I get the keyboard out... -Evil laughter-

#6: Naruto will be a toal for me the writer to make the other maes jealous, but Kagome and Naruto's relationship will be one of brother and sister... but no one else will see it

-----Pairings-----

Kag/Gaara 5

Kag/Sasuke 1

Kag/Kiba (One sided) 1

Kag/Kiba 2

kag/Naruto 1 (This one will be hard if I do end up going after it, I was thinking of using him to make the other males jealous though)

or

combination of the four 0

Other Kag/naruto character pairings

Kag/ Shikamaru 1

(VOTE) 


	4. The plot thickens

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!... Damn lawyers and their law suits!

Title: Maiden of the Wolves

Chapter Four: The plot thickens...

Main Pairing: Gaara's winning so far...Kiba's Secound and sasuke is at third...who will win?...voting will be for a couple of more chapters... I myself is still undecided...

-----Hormonal Guys and the innocent girl--

'I better be' Complained Kent, who only made Kagome giggle.They were currently at the edge of the village, no one approached them, they all feared the beast by the woman's side.

Up in a tree, watching the wolf maiden within a safe position, was a half demon by the name of Inuyasha. Why was he stalking the maiden you ask? Because he saw her as his. Why? Because she showed him kindness, and befriended him, but he did not want friendship he wanted a mate. She was the strongest female he had ever come across with such a kind heart. Sure she reeked of wolf, but he would look past that until he could get his own scent on her.(Scent marking... it's an animal thing)

Inuyasha continued to watch his mate-to-be from the safety of the trees. As the group that somehow had Sasuke joining it, came nearer to him, he jumped down on the path and watched with a smirk as Kagome's face lit up in an even happier smile.

"Hi Yasha!" She said as the others, except Naruto, glared at the half breed, his ears twitching.

'Great the mutt has returned. KAGOME! Don't even think of touching his ears.' Kent said gently grabbing her hand with his mouth.

"But KENT! they are so cute!" Kent sighed and Inuyasha glared hatefully at the wolf, he liked it, secretly, when she touched his ears.

"who's your friend Kagome?" Naruto asked the question that was everyone's mind.

'He's a stalker'...Kagome lightly hit Kent in the head. 'Ow!'

"He's a travelling buddy I met a year and a half ago."

"Keh!" Was all inuyasha would say before he disappeared back into the trees.

'weirdo' Again he got hit. 'OW!!! Stop hitting me!'

Kagoem giggled and looked at him "You deserve every hit for being so mean to him."

'Yeah well I'm the one getting hit!'

"Hey! When did you join us Sasuke?" Kent fell over and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at being noticed earlier.

"When you weren't looking" He said trying to be all mysterious. Didn't work.

"Okay then.." Kagome said before picking up Akamaru, who was walking beside Kent, His newest hero.

"So Cute!" Kagoem said again as she gushed over the little puppy, making Kiba smirk at the angered Sasuke.

'I AM NOT CUTE!'

"Sorry Aky, I meant devilously handsome." Kagome said with a wink. Akamaru rolled over in her arms, letting her rub his belly.

"SO boys, what do you want to do while we wait on this Gaara fellow?"

"I am quite happily standing here talking to you." Kiba said with a charming smile, earning himself a blush in the process from Kagome.

---Meanwhile----

"Look at that hussy, trying to steal all of our men away!" Steamed an angered Sakura to a red faced Ino and other fan girls of the boys.

"She has only been here for almost ten minutes and already she has Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba following her around like puppy dogs! It won't be long before she has the rest of the unattached males at her side as well." Steamed Ino.

"Here's the plan..." Sakura and Ino start talking silently among themselves and the fan girls.

----Back with the Hormonal boys----

they had continued walking until they were at the gates to the village. Kagome smiling and Kiba flirting nonstop calling her beautiful and so such nonsense. She blushed everytime he would call her that, and Sasuke was almost in a rage.

HE was THE Sasuke, and he had never before been ignored by the opposite sex, but here he was in the back seat to Kiba, who had all the girls attention except of course for that little puppy.

He steamed on the inside, while the outside he was his cool indifferent self. He would get this girl to like him, no slash that, LOVE him if it was the last thing he had to do.

-----END until the next chapter that is-----

-----Comments-----

#1: Kage Otome 3 (Your tied with Aashni.. WHat ever will you do?...)

#2: Idabonz 2

#3: Dark Inuyoukai 1

#4: Lady of Darkness 1

#5: kage kitsune taiyoukai 1

#6: RogueRaven89 1

#7: Tsuchi-Ookami 1

#8: Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami 1

#9: Chicke 1

#10: Aashni 3

----Alerts-----

#1: RogueRaven89

#2: AnimeMoonlightGoddess

#3: AkuAkumu

#4: purp1ebabe

#5: honey-senpai

#6: Dark Inuyoukai

#7: kitty-goes-meow42

#8: Justified Assassin

#9: Lilith-Goth-Fairy

#10: Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami

#11: Chicke

#12: Aashni

(I feel so special alot of people like my story...go me...ah...go me...-does a little dance...make a little noise...get down tonight-...)

----Favorites------

#1: idabonz

#2: vampirekagomejc

#3: kage kitsune taiyoukai

#4: inucrossoverlover

#5: Aashni

-----Other-----

Okay here's my ideas...

#1: This will end up being a Naruto/ Inuyasha crossover...

#2: Shippo won't be in this one, unless I change my mind later on...(Could happen)

#3: Inuyasha will end up being a stalker... he just gives me that vibe right now...

#4: All the Ninja's will be older because Kagome will be about 18 so They'll have to be about that age..

#5: Idabonz No worries I'll make it one sided for Kiba and Kagome... There will be alot of one sided romances going on when I get the keyboard out... -Evil laughter-

#6: Naruto will be a tool for me the writer to make the other males jealous, but Kagome and Naruto's relationship will be one of brother and sister... but no one else will see it... because they are jealous... but that doesn't mean Kagome won't "Accidently" flirt with him and make the poor boy blush and the other males see red...

#7: Should I bring back in Koga?... He could be the protective I'll-kill-you-if-you-touch-her older brother... whom no one will listen to...

-----Pairings-----

Kag/Gaara 6

Kag/Sasuke 2

Kag/Kiba (One sided) 1

Kag/Kiba 4

kag/Naruto 1 (This one will be hard if I do end up going after it, I was thinking of using him to make the other males jealous though)

or

combination of the four 0

Other Kag/naruto character pairings

Kag/ Shikamaru 1

Sasuke/Gaara 1 (Not sure if i can do that...)

(VOTE) 


	5. Koga Arrives

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!... Damn lawyers and their law suits!

Title: Maiden of the Wolves

Chapter Four: Koga arrives...

Main Pairing: Gaara's winning so far...Kiba's Secound and sasuke is at third...who will win?...voting will be for a couple of more chapters... I myself is still undecided...

-----With Koga----

"It's been two year, we NEED to find my sister!" Exclaimed Koga as he led the search, followed by Ginta and three wolves. Kagome's scent had been picked up, and they were searching in earnest for her.

Koga growled as he came near a village, he HATED villages. They always reaked of death and filthy humans. Of course not all humans were filthy, his sister didn't smell of filth, she smelt of wolves, and jasmine.

Ginta fell down on the path. "Koga!...Let me rest for a bit, we've been moving non stop for nearly two days." The wolves growled their agreement.

"Fine! you have five minutes!" Koga growled at them.

-----Kagome-----

Kagome sighed as she sat down on a log by the gates. She was bored.

'Koga is near.' Kent said with a small sniff.

"Koga?" Asked the boys who were standing by her side near the log.

"Are you sure Kent? It's been two years since we last saw him."

'I could never forget his scent.'

"Of course you wouldn't Kent, but are you SURE?" She asked standing up and looking towards the forest. Knowing that her brother would be there.

----Six minutes later-----

"KAGOME!!!!!!" Yelled Koga as he swept her up in his arms, twirling her around making her giggle. Kiba and Sasuke seethed. Naruto laughed.

"Ko-kun!!!" Kagome said kissing his cheek as he placed her back on the ground, his arm around her waist. Kent bowed his head.

'Leader' Kent said with a wag of his tail.

"Kent? Is that you?...Wow, you're nearly a head taller than the others." Koga asked in awe, before he looked at his sister again with a smile.

"It's been two years, Koga. I've missed you and the pack." Kagome said with one of her smiles.

"I've missed you as well sister."

"Sister?" Asked Kiba and Sasuke together.

"Yes, Sister. And who are you that have been keeping her company?" Koga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Name's Kiba, and this is Akamaru." Kiba said, glaring at the hand around Kagome's waist.

"Sasuke..." replied Sasuke again, trying o keep his cool.

"This is Naruto!" Kagome said as she launched herself away from Koga and tackled Naruto.

"ouch...Hey...I didn't tell you to attack me..." Replied Naruto with a whimper.

"You were thinking it..." She replied back with a smirk. It was then that Koga knew how she felt towards Naruto, she had done the same thing to him many times. She had found herself another brother.

"Anyway!" Koga said, picking Kagome up and attaching her to his side. "Why are you waiting outside the gates to this village?"

"Oh! We are waiting on some guy named Gaara. He's a demon, er, well a demon vessel like Naru here."

"Naru?" Asked NAruto with a laugh.

"Your new nickname." Replied Kagome sticking out her tongue.

"Be glad it's not Ko-kun" Replied Koga with a chuckle.

It was about then that Ginta finally appeared followed by the three wolves.

"Gin-Gin!" Cried Kagome as she tackled him to the ground.

"About time you got here Ginta." Koga said with a groan as he picked up Kagome.

"I see you found out Maiden." Ginta said with a smile

The wolves walked forward, their eyes on Kent as he stood by Kagome's side.

'Kent is that you?' Asked the largest of the three, who was about a head shorter than Kent.

'The one and only, Kere.' Kent replied with a smirk.

'Kent!' Said the smallest of the three as she rubbed noses with him. The three wolves were all white with blue eyes.

'Hi Fairy." Replied Kent, Fairy and him were close before he left with Kagome. She had a crush on him then, not that he knew, of course. But now he took her breath away. Wolves always searched for a strong mate. And there were no stronger than Kent.

'You have grown much, dark one.' Spoke the third.

'Yeah, well that's what happens when you grow up, Yur." He replied to the male.

-----END until the next chapter that is-----

-----Comments-----

#1: Kage Otome 4 (Tied again...oh! When will the horror stop?...)

#2: Idabonz 2

#3: Dark Inuyoukai 1

#4: Lady of Darkness 1

#5: kage kitsune taiyoukai 1

#6: RogueRaven89 1

#7: Tsuchi-Ookami 2

#8: Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami 2

#9: Chicke 2

#10: Aashni 4

#11: disneyrulz23 1

#12: Kagome Lady of Darkness 1

#13: Mistress Kira- Fires of Hell 1

#14: inucrossoverlover 1

#15: Kira-Kitsune-No-Tenshi-Godess 1

#16: Shin Wal-New Moon- 1

#17: honey-senpai 2

#18: Itoma the god of water 1

#19: Kikyohater220 1

#20: wonderinspirit 1

#21: ScorpieGal 1

#22: Funabisenu 1

#23: Cho-Chan44 1

#24: amberwolves 1

#25: lildevil0644 1

#26: hakusho14 1

#27: hakkai-my-youkai 1

#28: Moto Moon 1

----Alerts-----

#1: RogueRaven89

#2: AnimeMoonlightGoddess

#3: AkuAkumu

#4: purp1ebabe

#5: honey-senpai

#6: Dark Inuyoukai

#7: kitty-goes-meow42

#8: Justified Assassin

#9: Lilith-Goth-Fairy

#10: Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami

#11: Chicke

#12: Aashni

#13: disneyrulz23

#14: hotshorty

#15: Matron

#16: sesshoumarucrazy

#17: Mistress Kira- Fires of Hell

#18: Kira-Kitsune-No-Tenshi-Godess

#19: Shin Wal-New Moon-

#20: lobsters on fire

#21: Itoma the god of water

#22: sesslover1489

#23: Kikyohater220

#24: wonderinspirit

#25: Silver Night Fox

#26: inulover1

#27: fallen tenshi412

#28: ScorpieGal

#29: 7Boo19

#30: AquaCrystalQT

#31: anyonenarutorelatedxkagome

#32: amberwolves

#33: lildevil0644

#34: First Lady of tha West

#35: hakusho14

#36: Rinda-chan

(I feel so special alot of people like my story...go me...ah...go me...-does a little dance...make a little noise...get down tonight-...)

----Favorites------

#1: idabonz

#2: vampirekagomejc

#3: kage kitsune taiyoukai

#4: inucrossoverlover

#5: Aashni

#6: mnhwalova

#7: disneyrulz23

#8: hotshorty

#9: MidnightRuler

#10: Mistress Kira- Fires of Hell

#11: inucrossoverlover

#12: insert long name here

#13: Kikyohater220

#14: gothicshippo1

#15: inulover1

#16: ScorpieGal

#17: lady of the west Kagome

#18: Funabisenu

#19: 7Boo19

#20: Cho-Chan44

(Twirls around laughing insanely)

-----Other-----

Okay here's my ideas...

#1: This will end up being a Naruto/ Inuyasha crossover...

#2: Shippo won't be in this one, unless I change my mind later on...(Could happen)

#3: Inuyasha will end up being a stalker... he just gives me that vibe right now...

#4: All the Ninja's will be older because Kagome will be about 18 so They'll have to be about that age..

#5: Idabonz No worries I'll make it one sided for Kiba and Kagome... There will be alot of one sided romances going on when I get the keyboard out... -Evil laughter-

#6: Naruto will be a tool for me the writer to make the other males jealous, but Kagome and Naruto's relationship will be one of brother and sister... but no one else will see it... because they are jealous... but that doesn't mean Kagome won't "Accidently" flirt with him and make the poor boy blush and the other males see red...

#7: I shall bring in Koga... I think I'll bring him in before they meet Gaara...

-----Pairings-----

Kag/Gaara 17

Kag/Sasuke 5

Kag/Sasuke (One Sided) 1

Kag/Kiba (One sided) 2

Kag/Kiba 11

kag/Naruto 1 (This one will be hard if I do end up going after it, I was thinking of using him to make the other males jealous though)

or

combination of the four 1

Sasuke/kagome/gaara 1

Other Kag/naruto character pairings

Kag/ Shikamaru 1

Kag/ Kakashi 2

Sasuke/Gaara 1 (Not sure if i can do that...)

Naruto/Sasuke 2 (I can't do Yaoi really good...)

(VOTE) 


End file.
